


Instant infinity

by Bacca



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Art, Blood and Injury, Gen, Gunshot Wounds, Illustrations, Traditional Media, Watercolors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24895000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacca/pseuds/Bacca
Summary: Miles Vorkosigan, Elli Quinn, med technician Norwood, corpse of Private Philippi.Preparing the wounded for cryogenic freezing.Illustration for the "Dance of Reflections"Drawn in 2014 for the Fandom Battle
Kudos: 11





	Instant infinity

  
  


**Миг бесконечности**  
Майлз Форкосиган, Элли Куин, медтехник Норвуд, труп рядовой Филиппи.  
Подготовка раненого к криозаморозке. Иллюстрация к «Танцу отражений»  
Нарисовано в 2014г  


  



End file.
